eidoranfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman
Shamans worship Bralm, the mother of Gods and the realm of mortals. The elements represent the different aspects of her body, and the shaman strives to master them. Shamans are true elementalists, drawing upon ancient miracles. Shamans do not fit into society particularly well, and are often wanderers, hermits and explorers. Statistics * Hit Die: d8 * Alignment: Any * Abilities: The Shaman uses Wisdom for spellcasting. * Spells per day: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell Progression: As Wizard (Core Rules). * Spell list: Miracles of Bralm. * Weapon Proficiencies: Simple weapons. * Armor Proficiencies: Light armor and shields (not tower shields). * The Shaman casts spells as a Wizard (memorization) * Skill points at 1st Level: 4 + Int modifier * Skill Points at Each Additional Level: 4 + Int modifier Progression Table Special Features At first level, a Shaman knows all 0th and 1st level Miracles of Bralm. When leveling up, the Shaman may choose 2 new miracles known. A Shaman can learn new miracles from scrolls, scriptures or other Shamans. Domain A Shaman is granted one domain at first level and can choose among the following domains: * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Embodiment of the Elements At 2nd level the Shaman gains the ability to embody one of the elements he represents (Fire/Water/Air/Earth). He must choose which element he will embody and he has access to only this element. At 6th level he can choose an additional element. At 10th, 14th and 18th level he can choose an additional normal element or a hybrid element. The Shaman can use Embodiment of elements for 1 min per shaman level. Activating Embodiment is a standard action that does not provoke AoO. The duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be in 1 minute increments. The Embodiment affects all allies within a 30ft radius of the Shaman when activated. Once affected, allies may leave the radius without losing the effect. Embodiment of Water Water is the eternal life giver. When a Shaman uses embodiment of water he grants every ally within the area fast healing equal to half Shaman level (rounded down). Embodiment of Fire Fire is the power and the hunger. When a Shaman uses Embodiment of fire he grants every ally within the area +1 fire damage to their attacks and spell damage dice. Example: A Shaman casting a fireball at 7th level will deal 7d6 + 7 fire damage. This damage increases by 1 for every 8 levels above 2nd. Embodiment of Earth Earth is the protector, and the defender. When a Shaman uses Embodiment of earth, he grants every ally within the area DR 1/-, this stacks with other sources of damage reduction. The DR increases by 1 for every 4 levels above 2nd. Embodiment of Air Air is fickle and fleet, tempered and roaring. When a Shaman uses Embodiment of air him and his allies within the area gain a +15 ft. bonus to ground movement and the effect of Far Shot (as the feat). At 6th level the ground movement bonus is increased to +30 ft. At 10th level the Shaman and his allies gain the effects of the Fly spell. At 14th level the Shaman and his allies gain an extra attack as a haste effect. This effect does not stack with similar abilities or effects. Hybrid Element Hybrid elements should be worked out between the player and the DM. The concept of hybrid elements is that they present a unique way for the player to develop their Shaman, and a hybrid element should be about as powerful as two base elements. Hybrid Element examples: * Air and Water = Cold, Storm * Air and Earth = Sand, Cyclone * Air and Fire = Inferno, Vacuum * Earth and Fire = Magma, Metal * Earth and Water = Mud, Acid * Water and Fire = Steam, Explosion Twin Embodiment At 10th level the Shaman can choose to embody two elements at the same time, or one hybrid element. Category:Classes